Diego Alcazar (Ignacio Serricchio)
Diego Alcazar (né Sanchez) was a fictional character on the popular ABC soap opera General Hospital. Diego was the son of Lorenzo Alcazar and Maria Sanchez and was portrayed by Ignacio Serricchio from 2004 to 2008. He was later revealed to be the Text Message Killer, who terrorized Port Charles in late 2007 and early 2008. Storylines |-|2004-06= In 2004, Courtney Matthews decided to become a foster parent. A social worker named Grace Powell brought 17-year-old Diego to Courtney so that he could live with her. Courtney hadn't anticipated a teenager, and Diego made it no secret that he was attracted to her. Courtney had to make it very clear to Diego that she was his foster mother, and that nothing would ever come of his feelings for her. Troubled Diego got into a fight with Lucas Jones and met Brook Lynn Ashton in the process. Brook Lynn was furious with her mother Lois Cerullo for dating arms dealer Lorenzo Alcazar at the time, and she decided to get back at her mother by pretending to like Diego, who wanted to become a mob soldier for Sonny Corinthos. Diego later saved Brook Lynn from a warehouse bomb, and she realized that he wasn't just a bad boy after all. Diego started believing that he had family ties to someone in Port Charles. He started to believe that his father might be Sonny Corinthos. He found some mysterious letters, and decided to run away to Mexico to find his sister Maria to get some answers. He, Brook Lynn, her uncle Dillon Quartermaine, and his girlfriend Georgie Jones went to Mexico and found Maria, who warned Diego to stay out of Port Charles. They went back to Port Charles, though, Diego still convinced his father was Sonny. The truth was revealed about Diego's paternity when Dillon pieced together clues by realizing that Maria's necklace was the same design as Lorenzo's corporate logo. It was then revealed that Maria had had a relationship with Lorenzo. Maria, however, had a drug problem, and Lorenzo wanted nothing to do with. Maria had claimed to be clean, but Lorenzo was suspicious and followed her to an alley where he was shot by his enemies. Maria was scared that he would think she set him up, so she fled. After leaving Lorenzo, she found she was pregnant. Maria raised Diego for the first ten years of his life, telling him she was his sister to protect him from Lorenzo. When Maria was deported back to Mexico, she put Diego into foster care. Brook Lynn started getting wary of Diego. As he got closer to Lorenzo, he started changing. He became even more troubled. Their relationship ended, but Brook Lynn still had feelings for Diego until he started having feelings for Maxie Jones. On two separate occasions, a date rape drug was slipped into Brook Lynn's and Maxie's drinks, and naked photographs were taken of Brook Lynn and circulated. Diego admitted to being the stalker. He said he was avenging his dead cousin Sage Alcazar, whom he had never met. He said he had learned that the girls had not treated her nicely. Diego was sent to prison for his crimes. While in prison, he became pen pals with Georgie, who had recently married Dillon. He soon thought he was in love with her. After only a few months in prison, Diego was released for snitching about another inmate's murder plot. After being released from prison, Diego wanted Georgie. He teamed up with Lulu Spencer, who wanted Dillon, to break up the young married couple. Their plan succeeded, but Diego never got anywhere with Georgie because she was still in love with Dillon. Diego continued to want to join the mob. He tried to prove to his father Lorenzo that he could be a valuable asset to his organization. Lorenzo gave him the assignment of taking out Sam McCall and Jason Morgan. Sam, however, was a quicker shot than Diego. On November 17, 2006, Diego went to shoot Sam, but she drew her gun and shot first, seemingly killing Diego. |-|2007-08= On September 10, 2007, Leticia Juarez, the nanny to Michael and Morgan Corinthos, was found dead in their mother Carly's home. Anthony Zacchara was the initial suspect; then suspicion moved to his son Johnny when Carly began receiving text messages from the killer. Carly agreed to meet the killer at the Black and White ball being held at Wyndemere by Nikolas Cassadine and his fiancée Emily. Carly went, and the killer attacked her. Emily, however, ended up being the next person to die at the hands of the Text Message Killer that night. was one of the Text Message Killer's victims.]] A few weeks later, Georgie was found by Damian Spinelli dead in the park. She had been strangled to death. It had been made clear that Port Charles had a serial killer on the loose and that no one was safe. Numerous people had gotten text messages from the killer and had attempts made on their lives, including Sam McCall, Alexis Davis, and Maxie Jones. One night, Sam was on the docks and began receiving text messages from the killer. Moments later, she was attacked. She struggled with him, and ran out in to the street, where she was hit by a car. After recovering in the hospital, Sam returned to her apartment, where the Text Message Killer was waiting for her. She struggled with him again, and then his identity was revealed, it was Diego. Diego shared details of his demise with Sam. He told Sam how he had survived her shooting him. He told her that as his father Lorenzo held his body, he felt a faint pulse and realized he wasn't dead. He then paid a doctor from Mercy Hospital to save Diego and accompany him to South America to help him recuperate. Diego said that the last time he was in contact with his father was the night his father was murdered by Jason Morgan. Lorenzo was going to come to South America with Diego's sister Lila Rae and her mother Skye to see him. Lorenzo had sent Diego a text message saying, "I am coming for you." and Georgie Jones were both attacked by the killer. Maxie lived, while Georgie was murdered.]] Diego explained how his father's death changed everything. He wanted everyone to pay for what they did to his family: his father, uncle Luis, and cousin Sage. He wanted them to experience the same loss and pain that he had experienced. As Diego talked, Sam realized he wanted her dead. She tried to struggle with him, but her injuries wouldn't allow her. Diego kidnapped her and took her to a warehouse. Diego then went to Sam's apartment to try to make it look as if she left town. As he was leaving, Elizabeth Webber was arriving. Elizabeth realized she was in trouble, and tried to flee, but Diego caught her and kidnapped her too. As Diego was putting an unconscious Elizabeth into his backseat, Max Giambetti arrived and realized what was going on. The two exchanged gunfire, but Diego sped off, running over Max in the process. Elizabeth came to as Diego was driving. She ripped off the ski mask he'd been wearing and fought him until he crashed the car. The car came to rest on the edge of a bridge. As it teetered, Elizabeth fled. Diego escaped peril too. Nikolas and his friend Nadine Crowell went to the warehouse where Sam had supposed killed Diego before. Nikolas had remembered who he had seen Emily with the night she died. After an argument, Nikolas stormed off, leaving Nadine alone in the warehouse. Diego returned and kidnapped Nadine and rigged the warehouse with bombs. Nikolas returned, and Diego attacked him. He strangled him and then left. Nikolas survived however, and went after Diego. He found him in a struggle with Damian Spinelli and Maxie Jones. In the struggle, a rope got around Diego's neck, then he fell off a platform and he was hanged to death. Crimes Committed *Stole from Lucas Jones. *Attempted to shoot Lorenzo Alcazar *Arrested for trespassing and assaulting Ned Ashton; charges were dropped 9 2005 *Port Charles stalker (drugged Brook Lynn, Maxie and Georgie) 2005 *Took Georgie Jones hostage at gun point 28-29 2005 *Mob soldier for his father, went after Spinelli, Sam and Jason 2006 Health and Vitals *Shot by Sam McCall 17, 2006 *Kicked in the ribs while attacking Sam McCall 2008 *Knocked unconscious following a car accident 2008 *Accidentally hanged himself 6 2008 Victims This is a list of Diego's victims while he was known as "The Text Message Killer." Names in bold are those who were killed. Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional criminals Category:Fictional mobsters Category:Alcazar family Category:Alcazar mob family Category:Fictional Hispanic-Americans Category:2000s Category:Characters with disputed parentage Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr. Category:Characters created by Charles Pratt, Jr. Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:Fictional serial killers